Little Mix aka How they wouldn't behave
by Kinoha
Summary: [TwoShot] Z senshi is invited to 'see' Bulmas new invetation....dundunduu... Star WarsDBZ Crossover. Raiting for language. ONESHOT. Second chap added a.k.a. How they wouldn't behave... RR!
1. Jedi go boom!

Little Mix....  
  
Dragonball Z, Star Wars Crossover/Comedy... I just needed to write this away...  
  
Bulma sat on her laboratory and was just finishing her latest invention. A dimension portal. ( A/N: You guess it...) She had been working on it nearly three months and now it was ready. She yawned and decided to get some coffee. Tomorrow she could show it to the others and maybe even test it. It was gonna be exiting....  
  
The next day...  
  
The Son family, Briefs and Vegeta, Kuririn and Juuhachi were gathered to Capsule Corporations garden and everybody were anxious to see Bulmas invention.  
  
"Here it is!" Bulma announced proudly taking of the fabric on it. It was small round spaceship looking room and was shining its new.  
  
"And what is that pile of junk supposed to, woman?" (A/N: Guess who...) Vegeta grunted and Bulma scowled.  
  
"It's a dimensional portal. You can travel to the other dimensions with it."  
  
"Whoa, does it work, Bulma?" Goku asked curiously and stepped closer.  
  
"Not yet. I haven't yet loaded it's engine. So why don't you go look inside?"  
  
Everybody walked in anxiously but Vegeta just stood there. He was suspicious. The woman had something in her sleeve.  
  
"Vegeta!! Come here right now!" came Bulma's voice and Vegetas usual scowl deepened. The woman was up to something but the Sayajin Prince wasn't scared of woman's tricks. He could handle everything. So he stepped inside too.  
  
Bulma snickered little and went to the control panel and pushed a red button. Engines woke up with a slight hum startling everyone.  
  
"Bulma!! You said this thing didn't work yet!! ChiChi screeched at Bulma when the dimensional portal shot up to the sky.  
  
"Well, I lied." Were the last heard words before the machine disappeared. Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs stood stunned on the garden couple of minutes and then walked back to the inside.  
  
Same time in the Hell...  
  
King Yemma was just locking the gates of Hell when he heard a phone ring. Of course he went to answer and forgot to lock the gate. Frieza and his minions crept out and disappeared. Only Friezas smug laugh was heard.... This time they had decided to go some other dimension to spread terror and horror....  
  
In Star Wars Universe...  
  
The Jedi Council was having a serious discussion about the future. (A/N: Surprise, surprise!) The Future didn't seem good. They all felt it. The danger was coming closer really fast. And they really meant fast when Friezas from the Heavens Checkpoint stolen air cab appeared with a bright flash.  
  
Frieza stepped out of the air cab and gazed Jedi Council smugly. "Hmm... This looks very nice place... I think I'll start destroying this Universe from here."  
  
The Jedies looked dumbfounded at the little lizard creature and his minions who were all in the little air cab. They all could sense the great evilness foaming from the lizard and were horrified, except Master Yoda.  
  
Then there was another bright flash and a round object fell on Frieza. Jedies were almost on the edge of desperation. Their council was like Taatoines marketplace. Inside the round object heard voices.  
  
"Kakarott!! Get the hell off of me!!"  
  
"Bulma !! I'm gonna kill you!!"  
  
"It was an accident!! My hand just slipped!  
  
"Kuririnhnf! Takef your lef out of mou moufth!"  
  
"Off me!! Or I'm gonna blast you all to the Hell!!!  
  
"Honey! Calm down there's no point to get angry..."  
  
"I'm not ANGRY KURIRIN!!!!"  
  
"ChiChi, you okay?!"  
  
"Gohan, where are you?"  
  
"Here mom! Under Vegeta and Dad!  
  
"Woman!! Get us out of here in this fucking damn second!!!!"  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!!! I'm little stuck right now!!"  
  
The minions and Jedies were watching with wide eyes and big sweatdrops. And then Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walked in and Obi-Wan said.  
  
"You sum...moned...us Master Yo..da ???????!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?????!!!!!!!!??!??!?"  
  
"Holy shit! What has happened?!!??!" While looking around the room. A weird small air cab full of bad looking guys, a round object where from could hear loud arguing and very dumbfounded Jedi Council.  
  
"Vegeta!!!! Now you clean up that fucking damn shit hole of yours!!!  
  
"Idiot woman!! Who you think you're talking to??!?" ( Rising his ki level rapidly)  
  
"To my husband!!!"  
  
"Vegeta, don't---"  
  
The round object alias the dimensional portal exploded blowing the walls (or should I say windows?) off.  
  
Jedies drew their lightsabers and were ready to fight, except Master Yoda. In the Middle of the room stood a short muscular man with a yellow flame-like hair and green eyes. A golden aura surrounded him and they could feel the air twirling around wildly. And the Force! It was huge! Enormous! There wasn't a word big enough to descript it.  
  
"Vegeta calm down." A man with a wild black hair holding two women safely in his arms said little angry tone.  
  
"You almost killed Bulma and ChiChi!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Kakarott!" And the yellow haired man turned to black haired one.  
  
"Oh hell! What a blast!" Short bald man moaned and rubbed his temples. Bulma looked around and then it hit her.  
  
"It worked!! IT WORKED!!! She screamed happily and jumped to Vegetas arms and hugged him." It works it works it works it works!!! Vegeta it works!!!"  
  
"Where are we?" ChiChi asked warily and looked the aliens with glowing swords.  
  
"Uh... Bulma? Where are we?" Gohan asked. "In the other dimension, of course!!!"  
  
Jedies who had heard the discussion made some decisions and Master Yoda spoke up.  
  
"Who are you humans from the other dimension?"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HUMAN?!?!?!? I'M A SAYAJIN!!!! AND A PRINCE!!!!" Vegeta shouted at the old green creature.  
  
"You know who are YOU talking to? He is the galaxy's oldest person and the Grand Jedi Master, the leader of the Jedi Council and the greatest Jedi knight there's ever been!" A dark skinned bald man said calmly.  
  
Vegeta checked the green beings ki level and it was barely over 150. ( In this world ki and the Force are the same thing, so the z senshi is really strong.)  
  
"Bah! You say he's strong?" He got a nod from the Jedi Masters and fell over laughing and Bulma hit him with Frying pan. Bad habit she's picked up from ChiChi.  
  
"Auh, woman...."  
  
"I'm sorry for my husband...."  
  
Sudden moan got everybody's attention and they noticed Frieza standing there holding his head.  
  
"Anybody got a number of that space pod.....?"  
  
"FRIEZA!!!!!!" they all shouted in unison (the z senshi I mean)  
  
"You know each other?" Anakin asked and got an unlit lightsaber on his face.  
  
"DIE!!!!!" The z-senshi yelled again in unison.  
  
Goku turned to Super Sayajin and Vegeta too. Gohan went Super Sayajin 2. Kuririn powered up and Juuhachi did too cause she had heard tales from Kuririn. Bulma and ChiChi pulled Frying pans out of thin air.  
  
"What....?" Frieza asked confused.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!"  
  
"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!"  
  
"KIENZAN!!"  
  
"MASENKO!!!!"  
  
"PANG!!"  
  
"THWANG!!"  
  
"ENERGY BALL!!!"  
  
And there was no Frieza anymore..... And neither there was the Jedi Temple anymore....  
  
"Guess we little over reacted....." (Goku)  
  
"Yeah Dad....." (Gohan)  
  
"Hmph....." (Vegeta)  
  
"So that was Frieza....." (ChiChi)  
  
"Oww I HATE THAT LIZARD CREATURE!!!" (Bulma)  
  
"Pretty ugly...." (Juuhachi)  
  
"Lucky he's not alive anymore....." (Kuririn)  
  
Fin!!!!!  
  
Well What did you like!!! Not so funny but real mess! Please review!! 


	2. Did heshe really dosay that?

**Author Note: **Hello! Stupid ....Growl.... Took it down but I'm putting it back!!! Hopely it stays this time... And if is gonna take it down... I'M PUTTING IT BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN etc. This time I decided to try to put this as a second chapter to my other humor fic...

Hope it works...

Please read my story! English isn't my first language and my spelling and writing really sucks!! Just be patient! 'Cause I need to use dictionary almost twice in half minute! I'm really slow writer also... Just try hang on! These are some thing that popped out of my head while reading some other fanfics... Believe me, they are really funny...At least some of'em! Forgive me my bad language...- Kinoha Chi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT!! I wish I would... But I still have my 'Titanium Beef Master3000™' frying pan...

Rating: PG13

Some thing DBZ people would never say or do! Or meet such a situations...

* * *

Vegeta has finally managed to beat Goku. Goku is weak and dying. 

Vegeta: BWHAAHAAA!! Kakarott!! Prepare to meet your death! BIG BANG ATT—Wait a minute! What's my motivation here?!?

* * *

Goku comes home from training. 

ChiChi: Goku! Where were you! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I thought you were killed or something!!

Goku: Enough about me! What about **you** coming with me to the bedroom right now!

ChiChi: ...............?!?!

* * *

Vegeta: Aww..... look at that cute little rabbit! I think I'll take it home with me and name it George.... 

Z senshi: ................!!!!!?!?!?!??!

* * *

A new threat has come to Earth and Z senshi is (Of course!) trying to kill it.... 

Vegeta: Who the hell are you!!!

The new threat: I've come to avenge my family! My father Mighty King Cold, my bothers I mean Brothers... The Evil Freezer and The Great Cooler!! I'm their sister Whirlpool!

Z senshi: ......................( sweatdrop )

* * *

Bulma: Goku! Vegeta! Somebody is trying to destroy the Earth again! You have to stop him! Quickly!! Hurry up!! 

Vegeta: Shut up woman! Can't you see I'm busy right now!(Drinks cocktail and is sunbathing in Hawaii outfit with sunglasses. Goku doing same thing)

Bulma: ( Faints over animestyle )

Goku: Why we have to always save the Earth!( Whiny tone ) I'd rather lay on the beach! Today I'm taking break from work!

Vegeta: Go talk to Kuririn! Stop bothering us woman!! You're ruining the day!

Bulma: ....WH...AAAATT?!?!?.....

* * *

Gohan: That's it!!! I'm tired of doing my homework!! Die!!! ( Blasts his homework and desktop and the whole wall to hell ) 

Gohan: Mom! I'm **done** with my homework! I'm going to train with Mr. Piccolo an Dad! See ya later !!

ChiChi: Wait Gohan! What was that noise! ( Goes to Gohan's room )

ChiChi: ..............GOOOHAAAANN!!!!!!

* * *

Vegeta: I'm going to DNA test to find out who my mother was! 

Goku: Who's your mother?

Vegeta: That's what I'm gonna find out, bakayaro!!

Later......

Vegeta: Whohoo! The results just arrived!

Goku: Open it! ( Vegeta opens it and faints animestyle, Goku picks it up and reads )

Goku: ........Frieza........

* * *

( Gohan and his family just found out that Videl is pregnant to Gohan) 

Gohan: Oh This can't be! I'm nineteen and already having a kid! I'm still in school!

ChiChi: Oh my dreams has come true!!! I'm gonna have GRANDCHILDREN!!!( doing pirouettes and hugging Goku, Gohan and Goten)

Goku: C'mon son! That's great!

Goten: What's great?( doesn't get the situation at all and is totally out)

Gohan: Daaaad! How can you say that!

Goku: Easily! There's nothing wrong with that and for you to know me and your Mom were seventeen when we had you.....( big Son grin on his face)

Gohan: ..............What................?!?!?!?!?!???!!!?!! (sweatdropping) Is that true!!!!!!(screaming)

ChiChi: Yes. ( Gohan fells over and faints)

Goku and ChiChi: O.o;

Goten: What's wrong with Gohan, Dad?( still doesn't get it)

Goku: I don't know son, I don't know....(scratches his head)

(I can't help it, but I find this awfully funny!)

* * *

Goku and ChiChi are discussing of Goten's name after he's born. (And Goku's alive in this time) 

ChiChi: How about Einstein or Newton?

Goku: I don't think they're....(receives a glare from ChiChi) ah.... Umm...Never mind....(Gohan watching with a sweatdrop)

ChiChi: Oh good! This naming is so hard...

Goku: If It's so hard, why don't we just name him 'Mini-Me'!?!?

Twhang!!! ( ChiChi hits with a frying pan)

ChiChi: Goku!! How dare you!!!

Goku: Owww!! ChiChi... but he looks exactly like me...ChiChi? What are you doing with that..... AAAARGLHH !!!!! (Gohan runs away 'cause he's smart)

(The next scene is censored for god's sake and for the mental health of the younger readers) .

* * *

Goku: I don't care if you want peace!! Just get to the firing range so I can blast you to the H BLEEP ... I mean HFIL!! ( Home For Infinite Losers in case you didn't know...)

* * *

Frieza is coming to Earth and Gohan is talking with Kuririn in phone. 

Gohan: Are you now talking about you-know-who!?

Kuririn: NO!! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT VOLDEMORT!! I'MTALKING ABOUT FRIEZA!!

Gohan: ....Voldemort...who the heck's voldemort....?

( I just watched the episode dealing with Mr. Shuu and Frieza's coming to Earth... and while Kuririn and Gohan speak, Gohan really calls Frieza you-know-who...heheee.... Me and my brother laughed like ten minutes at that!!)

* * *

There!! My muses just died... I can't think up more.... Please review... My muses may rise from the death... 

Oh can go read my friend ChiChiko's fics they're awesome!! She has one Inu-yasha fic about Inu and Kagome. It's actually somewhat funny!!

And one where Vegeta has been turned into a hamster!! IT'S HILARIOUS!!! And one dealing with Gohan's family life...well that's a real pack of fun!!


End file.
